Stand in the Rain
by Japple Jacks
Summary: Songfic to Superchick's "Stand in the Rain". Gelphie. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful musical Wicked. And Superchick owns the amazing song "Stand in the Rain". **

**A/N: The fight scene was written by the ever-amazing TheWarrior12. This one's for you!**

'_How could he? That bastard...' _Elphaba was running as fast as she could. The rain from the sky pelted her, trying to attack her exposed skin. Her pants were tucked into her tightly laced boots. Her long sleeve shirt did little to protect her from the invading rain. She almost looked like a moving shadow with all her black clothes on.

She kept one of gloved hand in front of her face trying to shield away the rain. But the water still managed to get her cheeks. She slowed to a stop and went under a tree. Her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. There was a burning in her legs and lungs. She tried to bite back tears of anger in frustration. She felt so alone, like her world was crashing down around her. Blood started to slowly seep from her lip as a result of biting to hard.

_**She never slows down... She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down. She won't turn around... The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.**_

She had been heading towards Fiyero's abandoned castle in Kiamo Ko. She had started to carry her broom a while back so he wouldn't notice her as easily. She was chasing him with one intention: revenge. He had kidnapped her love, Glinda. He had drugged her and took her away before Elphaba could do anything. _'Damn scarecrow... too much straw up his ass. DAMN IT!' _She had regained a more steady breathing and kept moving towards the castle.

As she arrived at the front doors, she looked around cautiously and silently slipped inside. Her angry brown eyes scanned the area and noted the staircase and the other rooms. Throwing her broom onto the ground, she tilted her head to one side to crack her neck. Ignoring the pain throughout her body, she headed up the stairs.

_**So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain.**_

She tried to be as silent as she could be. She was fighting with herself, telling herself that she could do this, but fearing that she would let herself down. She didn't want to run away from anything, for that was her only way out. Elphaba wanted to find her true self, but found it hard to do whilst trying to be as silent as possible.

Frustration was trying to take her over and make her yell and scream and breakdown. Struggling with her inner fight, she headed forward. A feeling of defeat washed over her temporarily. She felt like just curling up in a ball right there and not moving.

_**She won't make a sound... Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering, "If she stands, she'll fall down." She wants to be found... The only way out is through everything she's running from. Wants to give up and lie down.**_

Elphaba peered around the corner and didn't see anybody. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed few pieces of straw on the carpeting. She followed them and scanned around for any sign of the scarecrow himself. She wouldn't let her world crash down around her because her inner self was conflicting.

_**So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain.**_

"Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted in pure animalistic rage. She knew somewhere Fiyero was here, holding her beloved Glinda as a hostage. The green witch swore if that overly pompous scoundrel did anything to harm her love, she would tear him limb from limb.

Just when Elphaba was going to call Fiyero's name again, a deep throaty laugh could be heard a few feet in front of her. "Oh, Elphaba, I'm so glad you could make it." With those words an oil lamp was lit, and Fiyero's face could be seen. His scarecrow face seemed to glow against the light of the lamp. "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"Shut up! Give me back Glinda and I won't tear every straw piece from your body," Elphaba growled, as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh but, Elphaba, you can't leave yet," Fiyero said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. "My party is just beginning." He then lit a second oil lamp which revealed Glinda. The Good Witch was tied to a chair not too far from him. Her head was drooping downward like she was asleep. Even though her eyes were closed Elphaba could tell she had been crying because tear marks could be seen on her cheeks.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered, as she took a few steps towards her love, but stopped dead in her tracks when Fiyero unsheathed a knife and rested it against the blonde's pale neck.

"Not another step, Fae, or I'll cut her," Fiyero snapped. The green witch gave a frustrated sigh, but took a few steps back. "That's better." Fiyero added, as he removed some smelling salts from his pocket. "It's time for Glinda to join our fun." With that he placed the salts under Glinda's nose, and in a matter of seconds the Good Witch awoke.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her gaze ever so slowly. When her crystal blue eyes saw Elphaba, her head flew up. "Elphie, you're here! But you must leave now. This is a trap!"

"It's alright Glinda. I'll be fine. I'm not leaving without you," Elphaba answered, her voice determined.

"But Fiyero's going to kill you!" Glinda wailed, as new tears began to rise.

"Stop crying already! I'm tired of it!" Fiyero shouted, as he slapped Glinda. The Good Witch let out a sob after the hit was delivered.

"Bastard! How dare you touch her!" Elphaba yelled, as her hands made fists. She longed to run over to Glinda and soothe her, not to mention beat the stuffing out of Fiyero, but she didn't want to take a chance especially when Fiyero had his knife. Seeing fear in Glinda's eyes made the green witch calm her voice. "Fiyero, please listen to me, let Glinda go. It's me you want. She has nothing to do with this."

Fiyero's eyes seemed to darken as he answered, "She has nothing to do with it? I'm sorry to burst your bubble Fae, but Glinda has EVERYTHING to do with it. It's because of her you left me!"

"I never loved you!" Elphaba countered. "I thought I did at one time, but the feeling of love was really for Glinda. It was never for you. I'm sorry."

"Liar!" He screamed, as a flashing of lighting could be seen race across the sky as the heavy rain continued to pour. "You are not really saying this. It's not true!"

"I have always loved Glinda since the day I laid eyes on her," Elphaba assured him.

"You're confused that's all!" Fiyero snarled, as he looked at her attire, which was a long sleeve shirt and pants, in disgust. "Look at you wearing pants like a man. Is that what you think you are Elphaba? Do you think you are a man? Is that why you love Glinda?"

"I love Glinda as a woman. And I can wear any damn clothes I want. You should talk straw boy," Elphaba retorted.

"You changed me into a freak! It's your fault!" Fiyero was getting more enraged by the second.

"I saved your life and gave you a second chance. But now look at you. You are greener than I," Elphaba replied. "I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do," Fiyero muttered.

"Then untie Glinda and let us go in peace."

"Never! If I can't have you then no one can. If you don't choose me, then I will be force to kill you," Fiyero said as he took a few steps forward. "Better yet, why don't you help us all by flying back outside and letting the water burn you alive."

"I would like to see you try to kill me," Elphaba answered as another round a lighting and now thunder began to descend down.

"I'm going to make you suffer," Fiyero viciously, with an evil chuckle.

"No! Please Fiyero let her be!" Glinda pleaded.

"I don't want to hear from the likes of you!" Fiyero shouted as he slapped Glinda a second time. He was going to say something witty in response, but before he could he was knocked off his feet and to the ground.

Elphaba wasted no time punching him with all her might. Fiyero was taken by surprise and tried to fight back. The green witch wouldn't let him have the chance as she fought to slam his head into the ground.

Fiyero was wise to this and quickly counter attacked by throwing Elphaba off of him and into the near by wall.

"You are stronger than I imagined," Fiyero snickered. "But, as you can clearly see, I am not harmed by your attempts. You forgot that the spell you used to save me from the Gale Force makes myself unharmed to attacks. This means your little plan of hurting me isn't going to work. So what are you going to do Elphaba? You can't beat me!"

"Says you!" Elphaba shouted as she came at him again only to get kicked in the stomach. He then slammed her head into the nearest wall before throwing her back harder against the opposite wall. Glinda closed her eyes and turned her head away. She didn't want to see her true love suffer so.

_**So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found.**_

Elphaba laid there for a moment not caring that blood was slowly pouring down from the corner of her mouth.

"Elphaba you are such a fool!" Fiyero said, with a snort, as he turned his attention to the Good Witch and grabbed her chin roughly, so she was forced to look at the green witch. "Look at your Elphie. She's pathetic! She can't even conquer her own creation." Elphaba staggered to her feet and fixed her hat. The expression on her face showed she wasn't going to give up.

"Aw, look at that. Your Elphie still wants to fight me," Fiyero answered in a fake emotional tone. He then gave the green witch an evil smirk as he pressed his lips to Glinda's own.

Another lighting bolt and round of thunder blasted across the sky. Almost like Elphaba herself had caused the commotion with her anger.

"Look who's green with envy now," Fiyero spat once he pulled away from the kiss. Fiyero then gave another harsh slap to Glinda's cheek just for the heck of it. He let lose another laugh before addressing Elphaba, "If only you knew the things I'm going to do to your beloved Glinda once you're dead."

Elphaba seemed to lose it right there as her anger toppled over the edge, and in turn the oil lamp farthest away exploded.

"Damn!" Fiyero shouted, as he pulled away and looked in fright at the ambers that were set around the room. The scarecrow was relieved when he saw nothing had caught on fire.

With Fiyero distracted, Elphaba charged him and was able to corner him against a wall. She then punched and hit him with all her might as she pulled on his straw arms in the effort to pull them from his body. She was only able to loosen one arm before being thrown back.

"You can't hurt me Elphaba! So just give up!" Fiyero shouted, as he began to pace in a crazed fashion. "Nothing hurts me."

Elphaba then noticed three bottles of wine lying against the wall. Her eyes then fell on the remaining oil lamp and an idea came to her. The green witch knew how to destroy Fiyero in his scarecrow form.

"Let's see if this hurts," Elphaba spat as she grabbed the wine bottles and threw them at Fiyero one by one. Her aim was dead on. The bottles hit Fiyero and broke on impact. He just laughed as he brushed the broken glass from his scarecrow clothes.

"I didn't feel a thing," Fiyero answered, as an evil smirk formed upon his lips.

_**So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain.**_

Her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't done yet," Elphaba growled, as she let herself get enraged. Within moments the second oil lamp exploded and the fire ambers flew down onto Fiyero. Since he was soaked in wine the ambers lit up almost instantly.

"AH! Damn! Damn! NO!" Fiyero screamed, as she rolled onto the ground trying with all his might to put out the flames. The fire was too strong however and with one last scream of defeat he laid still.

Elphaba made sure he wasn't moving any longer before she hurried over to Glinda to untie her.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, as new tears, tears of joy, began to surface. She was overjoyed that her love was safe.

Once Elphaba untied the Good Witch Glinda, she fell into her arms holding her tightly in a way to never let her green love go.


End file.
